1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a dot printing system preferably for used in an ink-jet printer or the like in which printing is effected not only in a mode for performing normal printing, but also in a mode for effecting high speed printing, a so-called draft mode, using a reduced number of dots.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, an ink-jet printer is provided with a so-called draft mode under which the number of dots of the ejection ink from a nozzle is reduced, for example, to half the number of dots used to make a character pattern under the normal mode.
Printing can be performed at high speed, though the printed pattern is coarse, under the draft mode of such an ink-jet printer. Accordingly, printing under the draft mode is selected when it is desired to have quick printing wherein a reduction in print quality can be tolerated such that the printed patterns have low resolution and insufficient darkness.
In other words, according to the above-described known art, since printing is effected using a reduced number of dots under the draft mode, the amount of ink to be ejected per area of a sheet of paper on which patterns are printed is smaller in the draft mode than in the normal mode. Accordingly, the densities or the darkness of the patterns printed in the draft mode are reduced. As a result, the pattern of the character or picture image printed under the draft mode is poor when compared with that printed under the normal mode.